universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldia
This is a profile for the Kingdom of Paradis ''from ''Attack on Titan. Summery The Kingdom of Eldia is a nation created and chiefly populated by the Subjects of Ymir, a race of humans who can turn into Titans. In ancient times, the Eldians had used Titans to build their empire, slaughtering countless peoples and taking their land. Eventually, the Eldian Empire grew unstable due to internal conflicts between the families with the power of the Titans, and collapsed during the Great Titan War a century ago. Eldia lost most of its land as well as seven of the Nine Titans to a newly reborn Marley, and many of the Eldians retreated to Paradis, their last territory. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Karl Fritz (Formerly) *Historia Reiss (Currently) Second-in-command *Darius Zackly Military/Political Leaders Garrison *Dot Pixis (Currently) *Orvud Garrison *Kitz Weilman *Rico Brzenska *Hannes *Mitabi Jarnach *Ian Dietrich Miltary Police *Nile Dok (Currently) *Waltz *Dennis Aiblinger *Kenny Ackerman Notable Individuals Survey Corp Garrison *Phil *Anka *Gustav *Hugo Military Police *Hitch Dreyse *Boris Feulner *Sannes' colleague *Marlowe's colleague *Ralph *Djel Sannes *Annie Leonhart *Traute Carven *Duran Military Units Infantry * Soldiers * Riflemen Special *Cavalry *Anti-personnel squads *Titan Shifters *Anti-Personnel Heavy *Thunder Spear Units Artillery *Cannons *Special target restraining weapon |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Defense * Shields * Armor Ranged weapons * Rifles Other * Thunder Spears * Vertical Maneuvering Equipment * Anti-personnel vertical maneuvering equipment * Flare Gun Territories Liones * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Kingdom's city was built over the remains of the old Fairy King's Forest remains after the 3000 year old Holy War) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Because of it being a small kingdom like many other kingdoms lacks many major settlements other than small towns and villages. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: Their civilization possesses the means of vast terrestrial travel in great distances across even seas. They even possess fast moving wagons, tech that allows them to cover large distances in shorts amounts of time as well. Power Source Science: Inventing (They have crafted many weapons and gadgets that allows them to overcome obstacles with ease and keeps them alive for a while.) Transformation (With the power of the Titan Shifter, Eren Yeager is capable of turning into a large humanoid version of a Titan to challenge them.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: Once Eldia was a massive continent size empire that spanned an entire continent, but was reduced to an island nation that surrounded itself behind massive walls to keep out blood thirsty Titans who wish to eat them. Power Stats DC: Small Building+: Eren Yeager when he is in Titan Form is able to smash buildings and lift bolder over his head. Wall+: Mikasa and Levi Ackerman are some of the strongest humans known in the military, they can easily overpower other men. Street: The DC of regular muskets and the striking power of Steel blades. Durability: Small Building+: Eren Yeager in his Titan form allows him to become strong enough to contest with other Titan Shifters. Wall: The durability of Artillery to remain operational. Wall: The strength of Mikasa and Levi to endure many attacks. Street: the durability of regular soldiers. Speed: Supersonic: The speed of Soldiers using vertical maneuver gear. Supersonic: The reaction speed Eren in Titan Form. Superhuman: Eren in Titan Form allows him to run at 60km/h. Superhuman: The speed of Cavalry. Athletic Human+: Max running speed of Mikasa and Levi. Athletic Human: The running speed of soldiers. Skills Stats The They utilize various tech that allows them to hunt, kill and defend against Titans, such as steel blades, Maneuver and easily climb up onto high grounds to avoid being attacked by Titans as well. They have standard training and capable of holding order in various cases. Strengths/Pros There are certain commanders in the military branches that were hand selected to lead their forces in battle because of not only their charisma, but their ability to sway the soldiers even in the most dire of situations. They have standard tech and strategies to use them against monstrous foes such as Titans who they have been studying for years to just find certain weak spots. Weaknesses/Flaws They're greatest weakness is their weak fortitude when in the face of overwhelming odds and/or terrifying power, such as Titans, this makes them run away, incapable of performing the slightest tasks, or even just freeze up, give up or commit suicide, This even makes them in capable of functioning as a unit in battle. Their are even times when their branches collide with one another when it comes to the best interest of the nation, people or themselves. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery The-remaining-soldiers.jpg|The brave but few of the Survey Corp volunteers Inner District.png|Mitras, the capital and center of the nation. Darius Zackly character image.png|Darius Zackley, the current head of the military. 57th Expedition begins.jpg|The Survey Corp, heading out on another expedition. Historia_Reiss_character_image.png|Historia Reiss, the current Queen of the Nation Category:Profile Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Work In Progress Category:Anime/Manga Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Attack on Titan Category:Science Category:Tier 9-C Conquest